Ace and The Chase Part 1 (Collab Kart Fiction)
Note: Some parts were written by PurpleTheUnicorn. The sentences written by him contain "Written by PurpleTheUnicorn" in the start. Oh no Ace is chasing us aaaaa ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Ace: Ah such a nice day- (Written by PurpleTheUnicorn) PurpleTheUnicorn: ACE GET OVER HERE Ace: WHA Ace: I'M ENJOYING MY FOOD (Written by PurpleTheUnicorn) PurpleTheUnicorn: NO MORE DONUTS Ace: WHAT!??!?!?! Ace: NO (Written by PurpleTheUnicorn) PurpleTheUnicorn: I SWEAR IF U CRASH INTO ANOTHER KART DONUTS *Ace runs into his local Kart Donuts* (Written by PurpleTheUnicorn) PurpleTheUnicorn: NOOOO Ace: I DIDN'T CRASH THIS TIME *Ace grabs his kart and goes downtown* (Written by PurpleTheUnicorn) PurpleTheUnicorn: At least he didn’t put anyone in his kart *Ace grabs Armstrong* Armstrong: OMG HELP *Ace grabs Gawain* Gawain: AAAAAAA *Ace grabs Purple* (Written by PurpleTheUnicorn) PurpleTheUnicorn: AAAAH LET GO LET GO *Ace grabs Princess Wonderful, Slide, Pops, Lucy, and 20+ other people* Gawain: HELP Lucy: AAAAAAHHHH Pinewood: MY PINEWOOD TREES Maxine: WHAT IS HAPPENING Slide: I DON'T KNOW Sussettey: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Written by PurpleTheUnicorn) PurpleTheUnicorn: HE IS GETTING MORE DONUTS Energy: HELP ME Aurora: I WAS HAVING A FUN TIME WATCHING AURORAS (Written by PurpleTheUnicorn) PurpleTheUnicorn: PUT US DOWN *Ace drives at 999999999 miles an hour* Ace: NEVER (Written by PurpleTheUnicorn) PurpleTheUnicorn: AND PUT MY MOM DOWN Greg: MY CARS *Ace crashes into a Kdonalds* Kdonalds worker: What.... *Ace crashes into a table* *We all fall out* (Written by PurpleTheUnicorn) PurpleTheUnicorn: OH YOUR GOING TO GET IT Ace: AAAAAHHH *Ace gets in his kart* *Ace grabs everyone else and drives* Kdonalds Worker: HELP! (Written by PurpleTheUnicorn) PurpleTheUnicorn: HEY LET GO OF MY MOM Aurora: AAAAAAAHHHH Elks: WHAT IS HAPPENING *Ace drives away* *Ace goes extremely fast* (Written by PurpleTheUnicorn) *PurpleTheUnicorn throws Ace out* Ace: WHA- Ace: AAAAAAAAAAAAA (Written by PurpleTheUnicorn) PurpleTheUnicorn: Nothing could possibly go wrong *The donuts fall out of the kart* Nothing could possibly go wrong *Things go wrong* Ace: NO Ace: STOP! *We go flying* *We land in the water in the middle of nowhere* Me: Nice going Ace (Written by PurpleTheUnicorn) *PurpleTheUnicorn teleports everyone but ace to Grand Glade* (Written by PurpleTheUnicorn) PurpleTheUnicorn: We in gg *Ace suddenly teleports back* Ace: MWHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA (Written by PurpleTheUnicorn) PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHH RUN SirGawain8: RUN (Written by PurpleTheUnicorn) *PurpleTheUnicorn runs* *Everyone runs* *Ace chases us* Fang: HELP ME (Written by PurpleTheUnicorn) PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHHHH Frostbite: AAAAAHHH Jane: I WANT TO GO HOME Four: SAME Five: KEEP RUNNING Jancy: HE'S STILL FOLLLOWING US *We all crash into the Parts Trailer* *Ace grabs us* *Ace throws us into a random prision cell* Ace: MWAHAHAHHAHAHAH *Cough* (Written by PurpleTheUnicorn) *PurpleTheUnicorn bumps into the cell wall* PurpleTheUnicorn: Ouch Drew: I thought I was the guy who was evil part of the time Armstrong: No I am Drew: No I am Armstrong: No I am Drew: No I am Armstrong: No I am Drew: No I am Armstrong: No I am Drew: No I am Armstrong: No I am Drew: No I am Armstrong: No I am Drew: No I am Armstrong: No I am Drew: No I am Armstrong: No I am Drew: No I am Armstrong: No I am Drew: No I am Armstrong: No I am Drew: No I am Armstrong: No I am Drew: No I am Armstrong: No I am Drew: No I am Armstrong: No I am Drew: No I am Armstrong: No I am Drew: No I am Armstrong: No I am Drew: No I am Armstrong: No I am Drew: No I am Armstrong: No I am Drew: No I am Armstrong: No I am Drew: No I am Armstrong: No I am Ace: STOP Armstrong and Drew: Ok fine To be continued... Category:Kart Fictions Category:Stories Category:SirGawain8 Category:PurpleTheUnicorn